originalcharacterfandomcom-20200223-history
DenNIM
DenNIM is a short animated movie starring a sexually abused girl, Mind, and her "imaginary friend", Dennim. In the short you see the two discussing ways to solve Mind's problem; by either to kill her parents or to leave to another world, which implies suicide. Right after the creation of the characters and the movie, there were comics planned that would explain their relationship better, but this project has still been delayed. DenNIM was published in 2011 on Deviantart and created by VampireMeerkat. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Plot Mind has returned from her father and is back in her bedroom, where immediately Dennim appears to make a futile attempt to cheer her up. As Minds seems less pleased than usual, the discussion quickly rises what should be done about her father. Dennim suggests she should kill both her parents, which he apparently suggested before, but Mind is tired of hearing it and thinks it'll do her more harm than good. Dennim then offers her a random key and claims it'll open the door to her "freedom". While Mind doesn't know what he means by that or what this "free world" is all about, despite her questions and Dennim's explanation, she takes the key and opens the door that appeared inside the mosquito net over her bed. As she turns the key, the movie reveals that it was her father's dagger she took herself, and she slit her troat. Characters Mind (Pronounced: "Mint") Mind is a young girl around the age of 10. She is of British descent and comes from a rich and proud family. She is victim of her father's abuse, and she stated that she has told her mother about it and called the police more than once, but they don't believe her because of her father's flawless social status. As she's being homeschooled and is always kept inside the house, she never had the opportunity to make any friends. Her pain and loneliness created Dennim. She and Dennim know each other for roughly 6 years, and while she questioned his low voice when they first met, being practically raised with Dennim at her side never made her question his demon-like appearance. As Dennim never told Mind the truth about himself, Mind always assumed him to be some neighbourhood kid who keeps breaking into her home. Naturally, because of this she never told her parents about him. Mind lacks self-respect and courage, and often needs Dennim to motivate her to do something other than sob. The two of them play whenever they can, and as Mind's parents are often absent during the day, they spend entire days together. In the short "DenNIM" it's shown that her interactions with Dennim are psychotic episodes where she stares into space, instead of just playing on her own or talking to herself. Appearance Mind has blonde hair with a big red ribbon, a wide face, thick eyelashes, blue eyes with small pupils, wears a blue poofy dress, and red lipstick. -------------- Dennim Dennim is Mind's imaginary friend and complete opposite. He is a boy around the age of 10, but has a low man's voice. While Mind is British, he is American. Dennim is a supernatural, nonexistent being who can be seen as the inner thoughts of Mind. While he looks like a colourful character, there isn't much he cares for. He's mainly been called into existance to "comfort" Mind and persuade her into killing her parents. Even though his appearance and intentions don't seem very trustworthy, he honestly cares about her happiness. Dennim isn't just her imaginary friend, but Mind herself, and has all personality traits she lacks. As Mind finds it difficult to "hate", Dennim does it for her, while Dennim on his turn isn't able to feel sadness of grief like Mind can. Overall, Dennim is a cheery, playful, but also mean-spirited character. As he tends to speak his mind, Mind easily gets insulted or disgusted by him. While the short "DenNIM" portrays the two as anything but friends, they are best friends and play with each other every day. Appearance Dennim has black messy hair, a wide face, red eyes with small pupils, thick eyelashes, a white skin, sharp teeth, and wears a black tank top, black pants, and black shoes. Dennim has the exact same face and body structure as Mind, as they are one and the same. -------------------- Mind's mother Mind's mother is a proud woman. As she doesn't want to believe there are tasteless and disgraceful things going on in her family, she chooses to ignore Mind's claims. Even so, she finds the whole issue curious and secretly thinks Mind is telling the truth. In the short "DenNIM" she has been confronted with the truth offscreen, and decides to leave with Mind, but finds her dead in her room. Appearance Mind's mother has long blonde hair, a wide flat face, long neck, and wears a dark blue dress. ---------------- Mind's father Mind's father is the unseen and unheard antagonist, and the indirect cause of Dennim's existence and Mind's death in the short. The outside world thinks very highly of him and he portrays himself as a kind and fair person, which is the reason why the police never answered Mind's cries. Mind's father always tried to make Mind believe that everything he does is an act of love, but she never fell for his manipulation tricks. Appearance Mind's father has brown hair, a long face, a goatee, and wears a blue suit with a tie. Trivia *The art style for Mind and Dennim is slightly based on The Powerpuff Girls. * One of the artist's earlier character was used as a base for Dennim's design. * In "DenNIM", Dennim has Kevin's voice from the "Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool" series, another creation by the artist. * While Mind was written to be British, she had to be voiced by the creator because these wasn't a voice actor available for Mind in "DenNIM". * Mind's mother is loosely based on the woman in the painting at the beginning of the game "5 Days A Stranger". * The concept of the key being a knife was borrowed from the game "6 Days A Sacrifice". * "Mind" was originally spelled "Minned". When reversing the letters, that makes "Dennim". * Dennim's name was still supposed to be "Mind" in reverse, but as the name "Dnim" didn't look right, no changes were made. * The adult version of Mind and Dennim starred in the music video "Little Animal" by Kinkobra. See Also * "DenNIM" at Deviantart * The Dennim page at Facebook Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Human Category:Caucasian